muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
A-6 Intruder
The A-6 Intruder is a Tactical Surface Attacker, the first of what would be an offshot line from Tactical Surface Fighters that have been adapted to carry massive firepower in exchange for other aspects. History Developed for the US Marine Corps, the A-6 Intruder is unique amongst most machines of its time in that it lacks the customary Jump Units of other TSFs, instead being built to launch from a special carrier submarine while in an underwater crusing form and change into a bipedal form once the pilot deems it necessary. While not particularly fast on land, it manages a respectable speed slightly less than 20 knots underwater when in cruising mode. The A-6 Intruder carries the heaviest armaments and armor of its time, being equipped with eight 36mm chainguns, two 120mm cannons, and six missile launcher ports on various parts of its frame. This is essential to its role; the A-6 is the primary means to establishing a beachead during sea-to-land operations, and their weapons are needed to counter the sheer numbers of the BETA. As a last-ditch measure, their hands have been designed as, and can be used as melee weapons, but are not particularly effective against anything larger than Tank-class BETA. The A-6's shoulder modules can also be swapped out for other variants that carry different equipment, including torpedo launchers, reconnaissance equipment suitable for underwater-use, or a 120mm cannon module that can also carry missiles. Deployment From the start of its service life, the A-6 fulfills a niche but essential combat role that has seen it deployed worldwide. The Intruder remains in popular use with the US Marine Corps stationed at Taiwan, as well with other nations like Japan and Britain due to the stretch of sea area that separates these nations from the main continents of Europe and Central Asia, both of which have been largely overrun by BETA. The US Marine Corps frequently run anti-BETA raids, also known as "herd-thinning operations" along the coastlines to reduce or stop a BETA advance. Type-81/A-6J Wadatsumi A variant, the A-6J, is a Japanese-use Intruder for the Japanese Army; its official designation is the TSA-Type-81 Wadatsumi (Japanese name: 81式 海神). Like its American counterpart, the A-6J can switch out its shoulder modules, usually used for carrying its 120mm cannons, for torpedo launchers or reconnaissance equipment suitable for underwater-use. Other abilities of the A-6J include having control over their tender submarine's weapons, allowing A-6Js to strike with greater precision and accuracy during tandem assaults on land targets. The A-6J has been modified by the Imperial Navy to suit its needs; for example, the A-6J has two more 36mm chaingun systems on each arm, bringing its total 36mm gun count to twelve. However, the increased weight, ammunition space and other related systems have resulted in the A-6J having a shorter range than the normal A-6. Notable deployments of the A-6J include the Battle of Sadogashima, where they were used by the Imperial Navy's Stingray Squadron to clear the shoreline for A-01 and Imperial Army forces to make a landing. Stingray Squadron would later be assigned to a UN-led force, where they played an instrumental role in Operation Sledgehammer during the assault against the Cheorwon Hive/Hive 20 as part of an effort to retake Korea from the BETA. In The Day After 02, several insurgent A-6Js held a food-manufacturing facility against Wardog Squadron and the Imperial Army's 1st Armored Regiment's attempt to retake the location, using additional sensors to provide vastly-increased accuracy against Type-94s attempting to take the location. They were also equipped with guided missile launchers; however, those saw little use due to the use of heavy jamming by Imperial Army forces. Gallery A6 046.jpg|An Intruder during early screenshots of TDA 02. i am yo fatha.jpg|An A-6 demostrates that TSA mode is fully usable underwater. klendathu rp session.jpg|A-6Js establishing an assault point on the shores. A-6J 4486D7FB.png|A-6J sprite from Alternative Intruder tda.png|A-6J sprites from The Day After Everybody loves intruder.png|A-6J transformation sequence A-6J IW.jpg|A-6J artwork from Integral Works Stingray squad intruder.jpg|An A-6 Intruder of the Stingray Squadron, UN colors. Boot to the head.jpg|A-6J foot mechanism A-6 early.jpg|Early concept art of the A-6 intruder alert.png|An A-6J fires its 36mm chainguns and one of its 120mm cannons. Category:TSF Category:Alternative Category:The Day After